


Multiple Universe/s Shall Be His Oyster/s

by Calacious



Series: Multiple Universes [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Mork & Mindy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Seduction, First Kiss, M/M, Mork & Mindy episode related, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Slash, Ridiculous, Some Humor, Some hurt/comfort, Space pirates mentioned, a tad dubious consentual, jaded!Steve, naive!Danny, rape mentioned but not actually committed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is an agent sent by the current leader of Necros (Necrotis - Wo Fat) to seduce Steve and learn of any plans that the council has to unseat him as world leader. At least that's what Danny thinks he's supposed to be doing. Steve is a mercenary ordered by the council of Necros to bring down the rogue leader who is bent on enslaving the beings on multiple planets. As usual, Danny’s caught in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiple Universe/s Shall Be His Oyster/s

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Danny is younger than Steve, and is a tad on the naive side. Danny is in his late teens/early twenties (19-22), and Steve is in his thirties. 
> 
> Inspired by an episode of “Mork and Mindy,” entitled, "Mork vs. the Necrotrons," aired in 1979, on November 18, in which a seductive agent (Raquel Welch) from another planet tries to learn about Earth customs from Mork. This is based very loosely on that. I was watching this on MeTV, and for whatever reason, it inspired this.
> 
> Please forgive any errors.

As far as seductions go, Steve's experienced better. Not that he's going to say anything to blue eyes about his less than seductive technique. It's entertaining, and Steve has a little time to kill. Of course he's got other things to kill as well. Again, not something that he's going to tell his assigned captor and seducer. 

The kid’s dressed in the standard, military issue uniform. Something for which he’d apologized, repeatedly, when he’d first abducted Steve. It was, perhaps by some standards, a little on the drab side. 

The too-tight white shorts that outline the young man’s rather impressive package, and practically crawl up his ass, are a step up from the uniform that Steve had to wear when he was in this unit of the Necros Defensive and Neutralization Force (NDNF). 

The shorts are studded with white diamonds that sparkle in the bright light of the ship that they’re on. The go go boots that the young Necrotron is wearing are white as well, and they accentuate his shapely calves and muscular thighs. He’s not wearing a shirt, though his skin is lightly covered in some kind of silvery glitter that is attractive. 

"You're a little young for this, aren't you?" Steve asks, leaning forward so that his arms are resting against the bars of the cage that he's being kept in because he hadn't given into the wiles and charms of his male charge.

Steve figures that he was a few years older than the blonde, blue-eyed Necrtron standing in front of him when he’d first been recruited to the unit. He wonders if the boy had been required to shave his chest, and if the curly, soft blonde hair was natural or not. 

Steve remembers how naked he’d felt the first time he’d stood in front of a captive, wearing a thin, sheer halter top and a pair of biker shorts, using the techniques that he’d been taught at academy to gain answers through seduction rather than torture. He’d been successful, and the sex had been pleasurable. So had killing the traitor afterwards. Steve remembers the heady power he’d felt with his hands wrapped around the Necrton’s throat, pressing down on the windpipe, and smiling down at a face contorted in pain and disbelief. He’d made a name for himself with that particular seduction and kill, and had risen quickly in the ranks. 

Steve has no illusions about the orders that this young, naive Necrotron has concerning what he’s supposed to do with Steve once he gets what he wants from him. Steve has no plans to give the little bastard what he wants, though. To do so will end in his death, and the enslavement of billions. The life of a young Nectroton agent is of little consequence in the grand scheme of things. 

Steve wonders if watching the life drain out of those blue eyes, screaming of pain and betrayal, will be as pleasurable as his first kill. Nirvana, too, had been an agent of seduction before she’d been compromised by an Orkan named Mork. She’d failed in her seduction of both him, and his Earth pet, Mindy, and Steve had been sent in to even the score, and show that failure had a high price to pay. 

He watches the younger man bristle at the insult, chest heaving, the almost ever present smile turning into something closer to a sneer. It's both an ugly and beautiful look on the young Nectrotron. And suddenly, for the first time since this government sanctioned kidnapping started, Steve is intrigued. 

Steve smiles, because he knows that this is the young man's first assignment. He has more experience in his left pinky toe than this boy, playing at being a man, has had in his entire lifetime. The Necrotron’s calm, cool exterior is starting to crack, and Steve is more than willing to take advantage of the situation, and of the young man playing at spy. 

He has no doubts that sex, should he choose to indulge in that before killing the boy, will be extremely pleasurable with this young, male Necrotron, and wonders if he’s a quick pupil. Steve knows that his training will have covered the basics regarding sex with both males and females, but there’s more to life and sex than can be learned at academy. 

It's cute, watching this boy's attempts to woo him, and gather intel from Steve. Or it would be cute if Steve didn't have more pressing business to attend to. Namely the elimination of a certain world leader from the planet Necros. 

Necrotis, the self-named, self-proclaimed, deity, is starting to become more than just a nuisance on several key planets, and the council of Necros has sent Steve to take care of him, permanently. Something that this boy, sent by Necrotis to seduce, or kill Steve, is supposed to learn. 

That Necrotis, elected as leader of Necros a few years ago when he was known simply as Wo Fat, is still in control of the military, and Steve has to work outside of normal channels to accomplish the will of the council is of only mild concern to him. He’s worked outside of normal channels before. It is part and parcel of the special unit that he’s a member of: Necros’ Elite Corps and Royal Off-the books Solo-unit. It’s a long title for what he really is, a military-sanctioned mercenary. 

Steve isn't going to give up his secrets, and he's not going to die, which doesn't really leave him with all that many options. Either he kills the young, blue-eyed Necrotron, or he turns the tables and seduces him so that he can escape. Of course, failure will lead to the Necrotron agent’s death anyway, and it might be quicker, and less painful, if Steve just kills the agent himself, rather than letting another Necrotron agent seduce and kill him as Steve had Nirvana over a decade ago, long after her own failure. 

"My age is none of your business, traitor," the young man says, hissing the last word. His blue eyes flash, and Steve's heart skips a beat. 

The young man's arms are crossed over his bare chest, accentuating the oiled muscles, and Steve has to admit that, in spite of the boy's lack of experience, or maybe because of it, he finds him attractive. Under different circumstances he wouldn't mind bedding him, teaching him a trick, or ten, about the art of seduction, and how not to lose his temper when a captive taunts him. Steve wonders how he’d managed to make it through training without that issue being addressed. 

Knowing that it's going to incense the boy agent further, Steve laughs and sits down on the perch in his cage to watch the fallout. He's not disappointed. The boy's nostrils flare, and his cheeks redden in a way that's fetching, even if any trainer worth his salt should have beaten or fucked that response out of the Necrotron before sending him on a mission this important. The blue of his eyes darkens into something better suited to the blue of a robin's egg. 

The boy starts to pace, his jaw working around words too softly spoken for Steve to hear that are no doubt the opposite of what he's supposed to say. Words spoken in anger will get him into trouble with his superiors. The fact that he'd failed to seduce answers out of Steve in their initial interaction is just the first strike against him, and he’ll be punished for it. He's amassing more punishments as time passes and he still hasn't gotten Steve to cooperate. 

Steve knows the drill. He's been there, done that. Except, when he'd been the one doing the seducing, he'd gotten answers without having to go through all of the song and dance numbers that his seducer has. 

Women, men, other species of alien -- all of them had eventually succumbed to Steve’s charms. He'd had to fight to move up in the ranks and leave the work of seduction behind. It has its perks, but Steve had other dreams that could not be pursued within the Necros Defensive and Neutralization Force.

_ Seduction 101 is going right out the window; hasn't the kid read the damn handbook? _ Steve thinks as he watches his young captor pace in front of the cage, the silver glitter on his skin sparkling in the light, muscles rippling like those of a tiger kept within a zoo. 

If he was a better Necrotron, Steve would take pity on the Necrotron agent. He isn't. He's on a mission, and no one is going to stop him. Not because he's afraid of the consequences of failure -- execution. He has a dozen different planets that he can disappear on should he fail. Planets untouched by Necros politics, and in galaxies untouched by Necrotis. 

Steve refuses to fail, though, because, in spite of his lack of moral scruples in certain areas of life, he believes in the mission that he's on. Necrotis is a bad man, and he needs to be stopped before he enslaves all of the beings of the planets in this entire lunar system. 

The fact that Necrotis had killed Steve's father, mother and sister, in a bid to gain control over Steve was also a factor in Steve's personal mission against the man. If he hadn't been ordered by the council to rid the worlds of Necrotis, Steve would have gone on his own personal mission to do so, damn the consequences. 

"What's your name, kid?" Steve leans back on the perch, giving off an attitude of nonchalance. 

The blonde narrows his eyes at Steve and juts out his chin. "I'm not a kid," he says, hands moving to punctuate his sentence.    
  
Steve rolls his eyes,  flexes, and fakes a yawn. "Name," he says, bored, and starting to get impatient.    
  
The young man's jaw works itself in a frenzy, and he sighs. Mutters an unhappy, "Danny," which is more than the Necrotron agent has been able to seduce out of Steve, and more than he should say. Another failure. Another mark against him.    
  
Steve hides his smirk behind a hand as he fakes another yawn and stretches. He’d be willing to be that Danny’s the boy’s real name. Steve had always used a fake name with those he’d been ordered to seduce.    
  
_ This is too easy, _ he thinks.  _ Like taking candy from a baby. Two and two equal four, and this here is a set up. Fuck, the kid’s nothing more than bait. _   
  
Steve leans forward, rests his arms on the bars nearest the perch, and watches Danny from behind hooded lids. The kid might not be able to seduce him, but he sure as hell can seduce the kid, and if he makes it quick, and good, he can get himself out of this cage, kiss the boy, and then be well on his way to completing his mission, before the blonde even notices that he’s gone, and before Necrotis has time to find a new place to hide. 

“Danny,” Steve purrs the name, likes the way it feels on his tongue, and the way that the boy stops pacing to stand in front of him, eyes, lined in charcoal, open wide, and glossed lips slightly parted. 

“C’mere,” Steve says, curling a finger at Danny, and wetting his lips in anticipation. 

All it will take is a single kiss to get the boy to set him free. He knows this. He doesn’t have time for anything else, because Necrotis will no doubt be expecting him to be drawn in by the boy’s sweet innocence; he won’t be expecting Steve to act so soon. He will, mistakenly, believe that he has plenty of time to hide from him. 

The boy jerks as though on a leash, feet carrying him over to the cage in spite of the wary look that he gives Steve. Danny swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. His pupils are dilated, and his breath is coming out in short, uneven bursts of air. 

The short-shorts telegraph very clearly how the boy is feeling right now, and Steve doesn’t understand why this boy, and not someone older, more mature, more in control of  their emotions, had been used to lure him in. It doesn’t make sense. Nothing in Steve’s file should have led anyone, let alone Necrotis, to believe that Steve would be drawn to this naive attempt at seduction. 

Steve has a type, and this, hot smoking innocence, is not it. He likes his lovers to know what it is they’re getting into. He likes an even give and take of control in his sexual encounters. Danny can’t give him any of that. Which means that Necrotis wants Steve to kill this boy, and that Danny had been hand picked for just that.

The only thing the boy can give him is raw emotion, and that’s something that Steve doesn’t like. Emotions are sticky and messy, and best left at home. They do not belong in the field.

A sudden thought occurs to him, and Steve’s breath hitches as he realizes the truth of the answer before he even asks the question. “Tell me, Danny boy, are you a virgin?” He doesn’t mean for the question to come out as soft and rough as it does, doesn’t mean for it to come out as clouded with some unnameable emotion as it does. 

Danny’s eyes grow wider, before they scrunch slightly in worry, and he’s trembling, the glitter on his body catches the light in a way that makes it seem like he’s shimmering. He pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth, and lowers his gaze to the floor. He shakes his head at first, and then, raising his gaze to Steve’s, eyes filled with fear and lust, and shame, he nods, cheeks burning red with the admission. 

Steve blinks his disbelief, and he stands so abruptly that Danny lets out a startled squeak and takes a step away from the cage, just out of Steve’s reach. Self-conscious, he holds himself, hands folded in front of the bulge in his shorts. 

“A virgin?” Steve scrubs a hand through his hair, and paces in the small confines of the cage. He can’t believe that the academy would sanction sending a virgin on such a mission. Necrotis’ reach, and his power, is far too great. Steve has to put an end to this, now. 

“They sent a fucking virgin to seduce me? What the fuck were they thinking? He’s gone too fucking far.” Steve knows he’s ranting. Usually a Necrotron of few words, he allows himself this small indulgence, because this is crazy. 

“I...I...” Danny stammers, but he fists his hands, and raises his head to glare at Steve, chin jutting out in defiance, and no small amount of anger.

_ Good, _ Steve thinks,  _ be angry. You’re going to need it, kid, because my plans have changed, and you’re coming with me if I have to knock you out and drag your unconscious, scantily clad body, behind me to make it happen.  _

“So what if I’m a virgin?” Danny shouts, pointing a finger at Steve, coming closer to the cage in his anger. “I’ve been trained. I know what I’m doing.”

Steve shakes his head, barks out a laugh, and before the kid can so much as take his next breath, he’s snaked an arm out of the bars, and pulled Danny flush against them. Wrapping one arm around the back of the boy’s neck, holding him in place, Steve uses the other hand to prise the key to the cage from the boy’s skin tight shorts. 

Once he’s freed himself, Steve twists the boy around so that his back is to Steve’s chest. He pins the boy’s arms to his side, and holds him tightly, as though using the boy as a Necrotron shield. There are others aboard the ship, but they’ve left Danny alone with Steve, giving him a chance to do this on his own, and Steve knows that if proper protocol is being followed, no one will be around to stop him from taking, and keeping, Danny as his hostage. 

“Don’t even think about yelling for help,” Steve whispers into the boy’s ear. “I will kill you if I have to.” He presses an arm against the boy’s throat, cutting off Danny’s oxygen to make his point, and waits for Danny to nod. The boy does not disappoint. Though, when Steve eases the hold he has on the boy’s throat, Danny mutters out a colorful protest, and promises of violence aimed toward him that make Steve grin.

Maybe, once this is over, and Necrotis is dead, Steve will be able to teach this virgin a thing or two about how to properly seduce a man, and how enjoyable sex can be -- if Danny's amenable to that. Right now he's more tightly wound than the shorts he'd been wearing. For now, Steve uses his vast knowledge of the Necrotron body to render his hostage unconscious, and he carries Danny to a waiting space boat, leaving the bigger spacecraft behind well before anyone notices that something has gone wrong. 

When Danny comes to, Necrotis is dead, and Steve’s piloting the space boat toward a tiny, lesser known planet on the outskirts of the lunar system. He needs to lay low for awhile; so does Danny. Even though he was an unwilling, not to mention unconscious, party in the assassination of the world leader, he will be treated as an accomplice nonetheless, and, even if he does manage to convince the authorities that he was kidnapped by Steve, he will, at best, spend several years rotting in a space cell until a new world leader is found, and the heat dies down. Both of them need to go into hiding.

Steve knows a pair of cousins, Chin and Kono, space pirates, who will help him and Danny hide in plain sight. He ignores the glares that Danny, bound and gagged, properly clothed in a pair of loose fitting pants and a shirt, casts in his direction, and focuses on flying. 

“Relax,” Steve tells him. “There’s nothing you can do about any of this. You would have been killed for your failure. I saved your life, and, believe it or not, I saved the lives, and freedom, of billions of species.”

Danny attempts to shout, and rant at Steve through the gag, chokes and heaves when the words get nowhere, and Steve only grins at him. The boy sags in his seat, and, though tears fill his eyes, he does not let any of them fall. 

Steve pets the boy’s hair, and laughs when Danny pulls away from him like a skittish colt. He lets his hand drop between them, every once in awhile reaching out to touch the boy’s knee, thigh, arm, and get him accustomed to the idea of being touched by him, and potentially others. 

Chin and Kono are very tactiles beings, and so is most of their crew. If they agree to take them on, Danny can’t flinch every time he’s touched, or he’ll end up being ostracized, and picked on by the others. 

“It’ll be several years before our names are cleared,” Steve tells him, keeping his voice soft and neutral, and ignoring the way that Danny flinches when he touches the side of his face in an attempt at an apology. 

“Might’se well enjoy yourself,” Steve says, removing the gag, and pressing his lips to Danny’s in a light kiss. He feels a spark of pleasure, and knows that he did the right thing in taking the boy with him. 

“You’ve got to be insane if you think I’m going to enjoy any of this,” Danny says, voice high and panicky, eyes wild and looking for an escape that doesn’t exist. “You are insane, aren’t you? You’re going to rape me and kill me and leave my body out in open space to be hauled in by...by space pirates, and...and my frozen body will be cut up and the parts will be sold to rogue doctors. I’ve heard about them, and people like you, and pirates, and you’re insane, and I’m dead, and...and...”

His eyes go wide, and he blinks at Steve, mouth opening and closing on ragged gasps of air like he’s forgotten how to breathe, and Steve thinks that maybe he has. Danny tries to back away from Steve, but his hands and feet are still bound, and he only ends up falling sideways in his seat. 

Steve rights him, and when Danny opens his mouth to launch into another verbal attack, Steve kisses him again. This time there’s nothing light about it. It’s a hungry, needy kiss, and Steve makes sure that there is no doubt about who is in control, only pulling back when he can feel Danny’s frenetic heartbeat increasing beneath the palm of his hand, and the boy almost stops breathing again.

He should be used to this kind of thing. It’s part of the training. Kissing. Control. 

Danny’s eyes are glassy, and his bruised lips are parted, and he’s staring at Steve as though he’s never been kissed before, as though he’s seeing him for the first time. Perhaps, now that Steve is no longer just the traitor he’d been sent to seduce, he is. 

“I’m not going to rape you,” Steve says, thumb stroking the boy’s jaw. “What did you think was going to happen between us when you were ordered to capture and seduce me?”

Steve doesn’t tell Danny that he’d allowed him to capture him. The boy’s ego has already taken several serious blows today, he doesn’t need another. 

Danny lowers his eyes, and blushes. He shrugs, and Steve takes pity on him when the boy starts to shiver with fear, or nerves. Tilting Danny’s head up so that he can look him in the eyes, Steve moves in and brushes his lips over Danny’s, smiling at the small sound of pleasure that the boy makes, and the way that he leans into the kiss, and into Steve when he tries to pull away to give him some space.

“I was supposed to distract you,” Danny admits quietly, eyes seeking Steve’s for understanding, maybe to apologize. “I still have another two years left of training at the academy.”

Steve scowls, and quickly rubs Danny’s cheek when the boy tries to pull away in fear. “I’m not angry with you,” he says. “I’m sorry that Necrotis, and the NDNF used you like this.”

Danny shakes his head, and blushes again. It’s a good look on him. The red, high on his cheekbones, accentuates the blue of his eyes. “I...I volunteered to go when they asked. I wanted to prove that I could make it through academy, and do anything that I was asked to do. That I was good enough to do whatever assignment I got.”

There’s a story behind the vehemence in Danny’s confession, and one day Steve is going to find out which trainer made Danny feel like he had to go on a suicide mission to prove himself worthy of his training, and make sure that the trainer understood, clearly, the error of his ways. Until then, though, Steve is going to do his best to show that Danny is more than worthy of attaining whatever it is that he wants.

“They should never have sent you,” Steve says, keeping his voice quiet, and his thumb rubbing along the boy’s jaw in a way that he knows is soothing. “You’re far too good, and innocent, for a job like this.”

Danny blushes a deeper shade of red and ducks his head, doesn’t resist when Steve tilts his head up and kisses him deeply. “You’re a legend,” Danny breathes the words out. “I’m just a...”

“Boy in over his head, caught in the middle of messy politics,” Steve finishes before Danny can belittle himself. “It’s not your fault.” He kissed the tip of Danny’s nose and laughs when Danny glares at him. 

“I am not a puppy,” Danny complains, and Steve gets the impression that if his hands were free, they’d be moving as he talked. 

The recruiters had not been off their mark when they’d discovered Danny. Given the time to develop his skills, and grow into himself, Danny would have made a damn fine agent for the NDNF. In a few year’s time, and with experience under his belt, Danny might have been able to seduce Steve, if Steve had been drugged, or off his game. 

Steve raises an eyebrow, and kisses Danny on the nose again. “Puppy, that has a nice ring to it,” he says, toying with the boy, and hoping that Danny will bite back, so to speak.

The sound of ragged, incensed breathing fills the small cockpit of the space boat, and Steve makes a mental note to poke the puppy as often as possible, because Danny’s fucking beautiful when he’s angry. Eyes a crystalline blue, cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red than when he’s blushing, that broad chest of his heaving with every breath that he takes, full pouty lips pursed together in a moue of anger -- gorgeous. 

“No, no, no,” Danny says, words coming out rushed and firm. He’s shaking his head, and backing as far away from Steve as he can, so that he can glare at him from a proper distance of two and a half feet. 

“No, I am not going to be reduced to...to...to some kind of space, puppy, monkey pet that you call baby, and pat on the head, or ass, and dole out treats to. Just let me off at the next planetary depot. I’ll take my chances with the council. Tell them that you kidnapped me, and --”

“And await your eventual execution in a floating space cell,” Steve finishes Danny’s sentence the way that he knows it’s going to go down, and he squeezes Danny’s knee sympathetically. “Or be executed at once, without a chance to even open that pretty little mouth of yours to explain what happened.”

Danny bristles at Steve’s words, but Steve hauls him closer, forces Danny to really look at him, and to see the truth for what it is, and that his only chance is with Steve. There’s no way that he could survive on his own. He’s too much a follower of the government, and a puppet. Steve, Chin, and Kono will break him of that. Make him into something powerful, deadly, a force to be reckoned with. 

The assassination of the megalomaniac, Necrotis, may have been sanctioned by the council, but they can’t acknowledge it now. Can’t acknowledge Steve’s actions, or take any responsibility for them, making Steve a wanted man, at least until a couple of years have passed and the new leadership has firm control of the lunar system, and Steve’s name can be cleared; Danny’s forgotten.

Danny’s role will change from bait to convenient scapegoat should he be found. And, though he’s only known the boy for a short time, Steve doesn’t want that for him. He wants to properly seduce the boy, and, then, if Danny wants it, make love to him, and show him that the universe that they inhabit, hell, multiple universes, can be his oyster, should he so desire. 


End file.
